papa, when is mama coming home?
by three-blood-red-roses
Summary: SessKag When Kagome leaves this world, leaving her child and lover behind, Sesshoumaru, in a state of grief, relives the story of how they met, fell in love, and how they fell apart. This is going to be a touching story, please read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, but i might someday so watch out!

Sesshomaru lay awake in bed, staing numbly at the ceiling. Two warm bodies were curled up on either side of him, where they had cried themselves to sleep. He glanced at them. One was a young girl of around twelve years old, her name was Rin. She was the girl he had brought back to life after she had been attacked and killed by wolves. The other child was five years old. With black hair, gray eyes, and soft pointed gray ears, he had a personality like no other. He was always curious, asking why and how. He was annoying at times, and a mischievious little pup, but he was Sesshomaru's pride and joy. His name was Kyouji. He was the son of Sesshomaru and Kagome.  
'Kagome'  
That single name ran through Sesshomaru's thoughts. Tears stung his eyes. He blinked, and felt the hot trails run down his face, but he didn't wipe them away. This wasn't the first night that had gone by like this. No, it had been like this for the last two weeks.  
'Kagome'  
Sesshoumaru rosed, careful not to stir the children. He walked over to the table in the corner of his room. With trembling hands, he reached for a wooden photo frame that held a picture of her. It was a gift she had brought him from her world. That picture, their son, and his memories, were all he had left of her. It was all he could hold onto.  
Kagome. His Kagome.  
In the picture, she was wearing a dark blue kimono, and it was embroidered with small white snow flakes. She had tied her hair back with a white ribbon. Her head was tilted to the side, just ever so slightly. And she as smiling. It was a smile that showed the love she had for him. He closed his eyes.  
He could see her playing in the garden with Kyouji and Rin, and he could hear her rich, melodious laughter flow through the air when Kyouji pounced on a bug in the grass. How he missed that laughter. Sesshoumaru sat down in a nearby chair, still holding her picture. If he couldn't be with her, he would embrace her memory. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He would relive in his mind how they turned to each other, how they fell in love, everything up until now.  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and watched the years roll back in his mind. 


	2. wtaer fight!

'He's so damn stubborn! He knows we're dead tired but he just keeps going!' the young woman scowled, leaving a frown upon her pretty face.  
"Inuyasha!" she called out,"can we please stop for the evening? It going to be dark soon"  
Inuyasha grumbled. "Why do you humans have to get tired all the time? We're supposed to be pursuing a jewel shard right now. If it wasn't for you people slowing me down, I would've already had it"  
Kagome narrowed her chocolate eyes. "Oh really?you think were a nusince then? Sit!" A huge thud echoed through the forest.Kagome turned to her other companions, who were trying not to giggle. "Come on", she said, suddenly feeling tired, "Let's get a fire started and cook the evening meal"  
Within an hour or so, the fire was on and the group was enjoying wonderful rabbit, along with some ramen which had been divided between them. Kagome softly nudged Sango. When Sango raised an eyebrow, Kagome whispered in her ear, "Let's go bathe while the monk is distracted. There is a spring nearby, I can hear the running water." Sango nodded in agreement.  
As they were soaking comfortably in the water, Sango asked Kagome, "Kagome, I hope you don't mind my asking this, but what is Inuyasha to you? I mean, dodo you like him"  
Kagome froze with a visable blush on her cheeks. She was silent for a moment, choosing her words, and then spoke. "No, I don't mind you asking Sango. We're as close to sisters as possible, so we can definitely share secrets. I...care for him. And yes, I guess I like him. Maybe more than just 'like' him. I just don't know what his feelings are for me. By the way, while we are on the subject of guys, I've noticed you looking at Miroku more and more frequently. What's going on with that?" Sango blushed crimson, "I guess I guess I feel the the same for Miroku as you do for Inuyasha, I just don't like the part where he gropes me"  
Kagome cracked up. "You know you like it!", she yelled, and spashed water at Sango. Sango shrieked, and retaliated. After the two were done with their little water-fight (which wound up as a draw), they headed back to where the rest of the group was at, they were fast asleep.  
Kagome spread out her sleeping roll and made herself comfy and fell asleep a little ways off from the fire. But she wasn't aware that Inuyasha watched her from his perch in the tree.  
'Kagomes hair looks nice when it reflects the fire-light like that. I can't help but realize how peaceful she looks when she's sleeping. She's beautiful, really. It doesnt even begin to compare to Kikyo'  
he jumped down from the tree very quietly and sat by Kagome's slumbering figure. 'She's smiling in her sleep. She must be having a nice dream'  
Kagome rolled over in her sleep (a/n as much as you can possibly roll over in a sleeping bag, that is!) and mumbled out, "Oh, Inuyasha..." A moment later, her eyes popped open, and met the oncoming gaze of two burnt-gold eyes. "Eek!" she squealed. Inuyasha put a finger to her lips, and looked around to make sure nobody else had stirred from their sleep. When he was sure they hadn't, he looked back at Kagome, noticing her eyes had softened and removed his finger. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her. Inuyasha pulled back and shut his eyes. "Kagome", he whispered,"please listen to me while I still have the courage to say this. It took me way too long, but I realized you are the woman I want to be with you are so beautiful, and you are kind. I've never met anyone quite like you. I love you Kagome." he opened his eyes again, and saw a set of tears rolling down Kagome's cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his thumb. "Thank you Inuyasha", she whispered back,"that's what I wanted to hear"  
Kagome sat up and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips, opening her mouth to meet his. He was a bit suprised, but he kissed her back. He pulled back when a new scent rolled off Kagome.  
'Desire'  
Inuyasha scooped her into his arms, and whispered, "Not here," and took a leap into the night. And when they were far enough from their companions, he laid her down in the soft grass. 


End file.
